


Insane

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [21]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Sequel to “How…”. Alex just needs to breathe.





	Insane

The walls were closing in on her, she felt as if the whole house was suffocating her, after spending a week stuck in that god damned basement tied to a chair, after losing hers and Tom’s child after all that, the white house couldn’t feel more like a prison to her. She needed clean air and the freaking windows wouldn’t open in this hell. Tom was so supportive, leaving the oval earlier than ever to be by her side, her mother too, taking over all her engagement and taking over as the hostess of the white house while she was recovering, but these days not even Penny and Leo’s warm hugs couldn’t pull her off of the ledge.

“Alex?” she jumped and for a moment she was ready to fight not realizing that the voice belonged to her husband, to Tom, the only person on earth she trusted completely. “Tom” she breathed out in relief wrapping her arms around him, she was so glad that even with everything else changing around her she was still able to hug her husband like before, she was so glad that his arms didn’t repulse her. He was still, even after all that happened, her quiet and safe port in the storm. “Alex, baby are you ok?” he asked, his voice muffled by her hair and side of her face.

“I think I’m going insane Tom. This house is suffocating me.” She said it, finally said it, admitting to Tom her deepest fear, that this whole ordeal was changing her for the worse.

“Alex” he gently pulled away locking eyes with her, noticing the circles beneath them, the redness, how exhausted she was with everything. “I’m not running again. I’m finishing the term and we can just disappear, take the kids and drop off of the face of the earth. Or resign, we can leave tomorrow.” Alex felt the breath caught in her throat, she knew that no matter how exhausting this job was he was exited, he loved the positive effect he had in people’s lives and so did she, at least she used to before _the thing_

“Tom… No! no.” the surprise in his feature almost made her smile “You love the job and you can do so much good. I just need some time away. I promise.” She knew that this didn’t calm him down, she wasn’t that reassuring after all “Alex you’re worth more than this job, you’re more important than any job on the planet” he cupped her face touching foreheads with her “I love you with my whole heart you know right?”

A small smile appeared on her lips taking him by surprise “I know Tom, I love you so much. But right now, I just need some time away from everything and everyone.” He nodded but she could see that he wished he could do something more, she knew her husband he just needed to help her, she wished she knew how because this catatonic state she was in since she was released from the hospital was killing her “I’ll be going to Camp David, you think you and my mother will be able to handle the kids?” she asked, she hated that once again she had to, almost ambush him with her decision but she really didn’t know what else to do.

“Of course, don’t even think about it. I’ll try to steal few days come visit as much as I can.” Alex smiled and leaned back into his arms, the known and familiar arms of the man she loves.

“That would be amazing, but wait until I tell you please.” She could hear his heart breaking when he answered “Of course” while buried in her hair “Is there anything I can do?” she smiled, a real smile after a long time while hiding at his neck “Just hold me tonight will you?”

“Always, always you hear me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the last sad one I promise, the next is much, much happier.


End file.
